


Heaven Adjacent

by scifigeek14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Season/Series 10, Stand Alone, want to flesh out into full chapter fic, will finish one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena comes through on her promise and cures Dean of the Mark, but at a terrible cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Adjacent

Dean heard screaming. At first he thought it was his own; his arm felt like it was on fire. He struggled against the pair of demons that were holding him tightly. They were working hard to keep their grip on him while he writhed in pain and anger.

“SAM!! CAS!” He shouted through the burning, “STOP! Stop it! You’re killing them! Stop it, you bitch!”

“Sam asked for my help, asked me to cure you of the Mark,” Rowena said calmly, stepping over Sam, where he lay crumpled on the floor, blood running out of his eyes. He and Crowley were screaming. The sound that Cas was making was closer to a screech, as though his angelic voice was close to breaking free of his vessel. Their blood dripped and ran across the floor until it reached the center of the sigil Rowena had drawn.

“Stop, please,” Dean whimpered, his knees giving out and letting himself be held up by demon Heckle and Jeckle.

“He should have asked what the consequences would be, what the ingredients were,” She walked over to Dean calmly and reached out to run a manicured finger over his tear tracked face, “Blood of a demon, blood of a human, and blood of an angel. Lucky for you, you had all three in your back pocket.”

“Fuck you!” Dean spat at her through his teeth.

“You’re welcome, dearie,” She simpered and nodded down at Dean’s arm, “Take a look.”  

Dean’s arm was an angry red mess. It looked like he had pressed his skin against a tanning bed. But the Mark was gone. Dean grit his teeth. But so was Sam. So was Cas. So were the reasons that Dean had wanted to be free of the damned thing in the first place. Dean let his head drop and the demons took that as a cue that he’d given up and let him fall to the floor.

“Sammy?” He croaked, crawling over to where his brother and Cas lay crumpled next to each other, “Cas?” He slid his hand over Cas’s tan coat, now drenched with blood. He brought his other down to tangle his fingers in Sam’s long tangled hair, “Oh, Sammy. What did she do to you?” Dean sniffled and brushed the hair from Sam’s ruined eyes and straightened Cas’s tie. He looked around the floor, searching for the gun that had been knocked from his hand earlier.

“Looking for this?” Rowena asked, twirling the pistol around her finger.

“You going to kill me, bitch?” He asked, “That’s what you wanted right? You cured me of the Mark, so you could put a bullet in my brain?”

“That was when I cared about my son. He’s dead to me now, quite literally,” She punned, glancing over at Crowley’s empty meat suit, “I don’t care about you, Dean. You’re dirt on the heels of my shoes.”

“Fuck you.”

“You said that already, dear. Knock yourself out,” She grinned and tossed the gun. It slid across the ground to him, bumping against Cas’s shoulder.  He grabbed it and turned it on Rowena immediately, “Oh, please. As if I didn’t expect that to happen. I’m warded up, Winchester. It’d take something a lot more powerful than you to kill me. You know what that gun’s for. I want to watch while you put yourself out of your misery, end your pathetic little human life.”

Dean looked at the smug grin on her face and considered shooting her anyway, just for the satisfaction. But that wouldn’t bring his family back. He studied the gun in his hand. What was the point? Maybe she-witch was right. He’d lost. Rowena had won. He looked at his brother and Cas, and raised the barrel of the gun to press against his pulse point. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Just pull the trigger, Dean,” He murmured to himself, “You’ve pulled the trigger on worse monsters than this. You got nothing left to live for, Man. Come on. Do it. Do it Do it. _Do it_.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. The great Dean Winchester giving up in the face of overwhelming odds and apparent defeat?” A new voice broke into the conversation.

Dean glanced up, startled, gun already moving to point at the new threat before he’d even recognized the source of the interruption. There, leaning against the door frame, dressed in jeans and green t-shirt, looking as cool as a cucumber, was Satan.

“Fuck me.” Dean muttered, as if today couldn’t get any worse.

“Ah, the Winchester charm.”

“Uh, excuse me? My Lord Lucifer? Yoohoo?” Rowena piped up, wriggling her fingers in a wave. Lucifer raised an eyebrow and glanced her way.

“I take it that it is you I have to thank for my release.”

“How are you here?” Dean cut in, not bothering to stand up; He knew when he didn’t have a shot in a fight, “Sammy locked you away.”

“When the Mark is destroyed it acts like a beacon, calling forth the one who created it in the first place,” Rowena explained.

“That would be me. It ripped me right out of the cage and straight to you. Thank you for that.”

Rowena dipped into a bow. Lucifer crossed over to her and reached out, lifting her chin with a finger. She smiled and he returned it. And then he gripped her by the neck and ripped her throat out, while the demon henchmen disappeared to who knows where.

“Holy shit,” Dean wheezed as Rowena dropped limp to the floor and Lucifer wiped the blood off his hand on his shirt. He walked over to Dean. Dean didn’t bother training the gun on him and let it drop. Lucifer crouched in front of Dean and looked down at Sam’s body. He reached out to touch Sam.

“What a waste.”

“Don’t touch him,” Dean seethes, “He ain’t your damn vessel. He’s my brother, and I just lost him. Please, just leave him in peace. Hell, take me instead.”

“Take you for what purpose, Dean? The end of the world is done. Sammy put the kibosh on that when he locked us up and threw away the key. I may be out now, but Michael isn’t. No Michael, no end of the world showdown. Simple as that. Besides, an empty vessel can’t say ‘Yes’,” Lucifer explained calmly, as if explaining the weather. He let his finger trail over Sam’s eyes and they healed under his touch and then fluttered closed, so that it looked as though he was just sleeping.

“I’m not sure I believe you, but thanks for that,” Dean muttered, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“Want me to do your angel’s vessel as well?” Dean just nodded, and Lucifer healed Cas’s eyes. The blood vanished, as well, leaving their clothes and the floor cleaned.

“Thanks. If you aren’t going to kill me, I suppose I better start …”

“Gathering wood? Hunter funeral?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow. Dean nodded, helplessly, amazed that he was having a conversation with the devil over the dead bodies of his brother, “You might want to hold off on the fire.”

“And why-” Dean had to pause to clear his throat, “Why is that?”

“Because they are going to need their bodies when we get them back from where the spell has sent them.”

“We? You want to go and get them from wherever, with me? Why? What’s in it for you?”

“Call it boredom. Maybe I have my own reasons.”

“Pretending I even agree to this. What? We raid Hell? Heaven? Where do angels even go when they…”

“They aren’t dead. They’re in Limbo.” 

“Limbo?”

“Heaven adjacent. And I can break us in.”

 ****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Will come back to this and flesh it out into a full giant adventure filled romp of a chapter fic. But this is a stand alone for now.


End file.
